Memory Lane
by K-A-I-T-Y12
Summary: Beca and Jesse are in his dorm when they decide to go down memory lane back to their first year at Barden.


**I'm becoming obsessed with Pitch Perfect again! Which is why I'm here.. Well that took a turn in the wrong direction. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca and Jesse sat in his dorm room, watching a movie. The Breakfast Club, to be exact. It was the couples favorite movie.

"The ending still gets me." She mumbled into Jesse's chest.

He chuckled planting a kiss in top of her head. According to the clock on his computer screen it was 11:06 PM. Jesse clicked the power off button on his MacBook. He put the laptop on his bed side table and turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"I don't want to go back to my dorm, it's so far away, and Kimmy Jin's most likely still has her friends over playing some video game." She said looking into his eyes.

"Well, you could stay here, but you would have to put up with Benji's late night magic." He laughed pushing a lock of her hair that had fallen out of her face.

"Late night magic?" She asked sitting up, raising her eye brow.

"Yeah, late night magic. He likes to practice his magic during the night-time. Sometimes he's even sleeping." He responded looking over at his sleeping roommate.

"I can handle that." She said simply laying back down on him.

"Good." He laughed wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." She whispered.

He looked down at her again and grinned. They were now sophomores in college. Jesse was now leader of the Trebles since Bumper came back from L.A and Beca ran the Bellas due to

Aubrey graduating.

"Well then what do you want to do?" He asked rubbing circles into her back.

"Tell me about our first year at Barden together." She mumbled outlining the trim of his maroon treble jacket.

He laughed and thought for a moment. Then he began the flashbacks.

"Well, when I first saw you unloading and I was in the car I totally knew that I had serenaded you." He laughed knowing what her reaction would be.

"Okay, first off, you did not serenade me." She said matter of fact-ly.

"Whatever you say." He laughed.

"Go on." She told him.

"Then when I found out we would both be interns at the same radio station I knew it was fate. And I said that we would be best friends and/or lovers. Which you told me that we wouldn't be lovers, and look at us now." He cheerfully said.

She just rolled her eyes and continued listening.

"And then when I saw you at auditions, doing that cup thingy, I found out who amazing of a singer you were. And knew you were officially a Bella." He spoke.

"The Cup Song?" She corrected him.

"Yeah, that thing." He responded.

"When are you going to learn how to say it? We've been dating for over 5 months now." She asked laughing.

"As soon as you learn how to respect my love for movies. Anyway, then when we were at the aca-initiation, which I wasn't drunk you were just blurry." He began but was interrupted by Beca.

"Yeah, okay." She sarcastically agreed.

"Anyway, when I told you that we are going to have acachildren, I wasn't joking, it's extremely inevitable." He smiled looking down at her.

"Okay Swanson, don't push it." She warned remembering the infamous line.

"Ha, when I found you at the quad doing your little mixing music thingy, and then we started talking about movies, then I found out about your hate to movies. Let's not forget our planning to Moviecation. You asked me how do I not have a girlfriend, I have juice pouches and Rocky. By then I totally knew you wanted to be my girlfriend." He beamed proudly.

Beca let out a laugh and rolled her dark blue orbs. She heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. She glanced over at Benji to see that he was halfway off his bed, and mumbling words in his sleep. Beca shuffled out a laugh and turned her attention to Jesse again and felt the cotton of his shirt.

"Ah, then comes the riff off." He began smiling evilly.

"Where I tried to get you into the Acapella mood, and I did. Honestly I didn't know a girl like you could rap. But that doesn't matter because the trebles beat the Bellas without a doubt." He joked smirking.

"The only reason the Trebles won was because of that stupid rule. If it wasn't for that you guys would have lost miserably." She deadpanned.

"Ouch there Bec, that hurt." He said placing a hand of his heart in mock of hurt.

"You're such a weirdo." She laughed looking up at him.

"But I'm your weirdo." He deeply spoke wiggling his eye brows.

"Yep, still doesn't make up for that fact that you're completely weird." She stated laying back down.

"Watch it Mitchell, as I was about to say, then came our first moviecation, you showed me your whole mixing and singing thing, we almost had our first kiss, but you backed down, and then Kimmy Jin and her lovely friends interrupted. The ending to that night just was completely acaawkward." He told her.

"You would say acaawkward." She noted.

"Duh! I'm all about the Acapella life!" He claimed in response.

"Acapella life..Alrighty then.." She breathed.

"Anyway, then comes Reginald's. With that same mix that the Bella's have done since 1902. Then the fight with Fat Amy and that old guy go into that ended up with you in jail." Jesse stroked her hair.

"I'm pretty sure Barden hasn't even been around since 1902 nerd." Beca snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. But you get my point." He rolled his eyes.

She just let out a small nod and he continued.

"Then comes bailing you out of jail. You will forever be Hillary Swank from Million Dollar Baby. And I still think prison changed you Bec. Ah, after you got on my case about helping you. And gave me the painful reminder that I wasn't your boyfriend." He reminded her.

"Ouch, yeah, I was a bit harsh." She agreed.

"Yes, yes you were. Anyway, after there's the Radio Station. Thanks to me, one of your mixes got played on the radio. So you are very welcome." He beamed patting her head lightly.

"I already said thank you like a million times." She told him kissing him on the cheek.

"Mmhmm. As I was saying. Due to your rental bus braking down, the Bella's rode with us Trebles to the Semi Finals." Jesse began.

"Okay, first off, we wouldn't have had to ride with you guys if Bumper hadn't threw a burrito at Fat Amy." She deadpanned.

"Eh, you just wanted to see me, that's all." He boasted.

"Don't flatter yourself Swanson." She retorted.

"You're so funny. After comes the actually Semi Finals. Nice touch with your Bulletproof song by the way." He commented.

"Thanks, but you're a little late there." She replied with a small laugh.

"You can never be late on those type of things." He kissed her nose.

"Coming to a close of the Semi Finals, you totally went off on me for trying to save you. Which affected my total performance. FYI." He informed her.

"I'm sorry about that Jes. Totally the biggest mistake of my life." Beca gave in.

"I spent my spring break thinking about you weirdo." Jesse smiled.

"Hey, I'm the one who calls you weirdo." She noted.

"Fine, sorry. I'll stick to Becs and Becaw." He laughed.

She nodded in agreement and returned the smile.

"Then comes the biggest mistake of my life, closing the door on in your face. I honestly wasn't thinking." He admitted sighing.

"I myself was a little shocked, but you has a good reason nerd. I pushed you away when you tried to care about me." She told him.

He sighed before beginning the memories again, but on the bright side it was coming to his favorite part.

"Then comes everyone's favorite part, especially mine. The ICCA's! You serenaded me hands down with The Breakfast Club ending song. I almost looked away before that part because I couldn't bare to hear your voice. But after that I was all ears. I even did the fist throw in the air with you! Final comes the best moment of my entire life, our first kiss." He happily sighed.

She began to blush as she hugged him.

"Best moment of my life to, weirdo." She quoted smiling.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss that lasted almost a minute. Once they pulled away she was smiling like an idiot. But it was all worth it.

"I love you, Mitchell." He grinned embracing her.

"I love you too, Swanson." She replied melting into the hug.

If there's one thing Beca's learned the past year it's that opening up to a person isn't that bad. It can even get you a new best friend.

* * *

**Dawh. I just love them! They're too cute. This was my first Pitch Perfect fanfic so please don't be too harsh!**

**XOXO, Kaity.**


End file.
